Knife's Edge
by aibbosi
Summary: James and Katie, no good at the summary bit. Sorry : )
1. Chapter 1

**KATIE POV**

"I miss him Kendall"

"Katie he has only been unconscious for 12 hours" he said looking at me worriedly "doctors said he should wake soon"

"What if he doesn't Kendall?" I ask him with tears starting to form in my eyes "Who'll send me my morning smiley message and my evening hug"

"Huh?" my big brother looks at me questioningly.

I take a deep breath and tell him "James knew that I missed you guys while you were on tour, so no matter where you were and no matter the time difference at 8am and 11pm he'd send me a message"

"James? James "Mr 'Cuda" Diamond, did this everyday?"

"Yeah, every single day"

"Katie, is the anything else I should know about you and James" he asked seriously.

"No, why?" I respond somewhat confused.

"N-n-n-n-no reason" he answers "Go get changed, we need to go to the hospital, Carlos and Logan need a break"


	2. Chapter 2

**24 Hours Previously**

**General POV**

Big Time Rush had just arrived home from a three month European tour. Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall were arriving back to the BTR apartment block (after leaving the Palm Woods, they felt after growing up together, they would like to live close to each other, so they bought an abandoned warehouse and turned it into loft apartments. Five of them in fact, one for each of them and one for Katie - now attending business school in LA). Just as the limo pulled up Katie was coming out of the main entrance.

**KATIE POV**

"Hey big brother" I said grabbing Kendall into a hug.

"Hi baby sister" Kendall said kissing me on the head while ignoring my_ I'm 19 you know, _look.

"Me next for a Katie-Kat hug" yelled Carlos.

After Carlos, Logan's hug seemed reserved but I knew it had as much feeling behind it. Next came James, as I lean in the smell of 'Cuda engulfs me, followed by his strong arms. Suddenly there was a loud yell and screaming "He's mine, he's mine, get your hands off him". I see a glint of metal.

"Oh God, she's got a knife" James whispers, pushing me behind him.

It happen so quickly, next thing I know, James is on the ground, blood coming from his side. Logan is try to stop it using his shirt. Kendall and Carlos are holding some girl.

"Katie, Katie" Kendall is yelling at me "Call 911"

"Hurry Katie" Logan looks at me worryingly "He's loosing a lot of blood!"

"Hello 911" an operator answers.

"I need an ambulance and police to" I give her our address "there's been a stabbing. Please hurry" I cry dropping the phone.

Logan picks it up "A 24 year male, stabbed left side, just below the ribs, bleeding badly, I'm trying to stem it using pressure" he tells her.

"Yeah, my friends have hold of her"

"Ok" Logan turns to Kendall and Carlos "they'll be here in 5 minutes"

Those are the longest five minutes of my life. One the police arrive, Kendall and Carlos release their captor, she makes a break for me again.

"You, you bitch, he's mine!" The police pull her away she is still screaming and trying to get to me.

Kendall wraps his arms around me "It will be ok Katie, he'll be ok"

The EMTs are working on James and Carlos and Logan are watching them looking shocked. They move him to the ambulance.

"Someone should go with him, he shouldn't be on his own" I whisper.

"I'll go" says Carlos trying to look brave "Kendall you need to stay with Katie and Logan needs to change cause he's covered in, he's covered in j-j-j-j-James's blood" he stutters.

"Ok but we'll be ten minutes behind you at the most" Kendall says looking at Carlos, who is climbing into the ambulance beside James.

"Ok, I see you guys at the hospital"

"I'll go change" Logan says as he makes his way inside.

"I'll go with you sir as we'll need your clothes for evidence" the officer following Logan.

The other officer comes over to us "Sir we'll need to get statements from you all"

"Is it ok to give them at the hospital" Kendall asks him.

"Of course, we'll send an officer over"

"Thanks" he said and turning to me "Come on Katie, let's get the car from the garage as I see Logan coming"


	3. Chapter 3

**KATIE POV**

We arrive at the hospital to find Carlos pacing the floor.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"They took him into an operating theatre, the second we arrived"

My legs start to buckle, Kendall manages to catch me before I fall and brings me over to a sitting area, Logan and Carlos join us.

"We need to start ringing people" Logan states practically "his mom, your mom, Gustavo, Kelly"

"Ok but we have to talk to the police first"

Just then an officer appears "Sorry but I really do have to interview you"

"It's ok, it's to help James, I'll go first"

"Are you sure Katie" Kendall looks at me with that worried big brother look of his.

"Yes, it has to be done and maybe when I'm finished we'll have news"

"Ok"

"We can go to the doctors lounge" the officer says leading the way.

For the next thirty minutes I tell him what happened and make my way back to the others.

"Any news?" I look expectantly.

"No" they all say shaking their heads.

"Mr. Knight your next" After Kendall comes back, the officer talks to Carlos and Logan. When he is finished he returns to us.

"Thanking for your time, I know it's been difficult, can I just say I hope he makes it. I'd like to shake his hand, putting himself in danger to protect Ms. Knight like that. Bye now".

I gasp it's just him me that knife was for me but James pushed me out of the way and took the hit full force. Before I can fully process what's happening a doctor arrives.

"Are you here for James Diamond?"


	4. Chapter 4

**KATIE POV**

"Yes, yes we all are" Kendall replies.

"We have just finished his surgery, there was internal damage that needed to be repaired and he lost a load of blood. Right now the nursing team are moving him to the Intensive Care Unit. The ICU team will monitor him closely and we should know more in the next few hours" the doctor tells us.

"Can we see him?" Carlos asks.

"Yes but there can only be two at a time in his room, which is" he checks his notes "Room 212"

"Thanks doctor" Logan says as he shakes his hand

"Who first to visit?" Kendall turns to us.

"How about you and Katie see him now for an hour or so and we'll grab something to eat and maybe a quick nap, I'm still tried from our flight. Then we'll come swap with you" Logan tells Kendall with Carlos nodding in agreement.

"Ok, but we do need to make some calls first to let people know what happened"

"You make the calls and I'll go see him now. I don't like him being alone" I say to my brother.

I make my way towards his room, whispering to myself all the way _Please let him be ok, please let him be ok._

As I enter the room, I can feel the tears form in my eyes, he is lying there looking really peaceful almost like he was asleep but he is so pale and there are wires and machines everywhere.

I take his hand and bring it to my lips and tell him "Thank you James, I owe you my life"


	5. Chapter 5

**KATIE POV (back to present)**

"Katie"

"Coming"

"What time is James's mom arriving"

"She's not"

"WHAT!? Kendall did you not reach her, she needs to know he is in hospital!"

"I did call her and told her what happened but she says she can't come until next week as she is at a conference in Chicago"

"Her son is lying in a hospital bed!" I yell angrily

"I know Katie, but let's be honest, she has never really been there for him" Kendall looks at me sadly "We are his family, Logan, Carlos, Gustavo, Kelly, you, me and mom. So let's go see him"

As we arrive at the same time as Kelly and Gustavo, when we reach his room we find Logan and Carlos standing outside.

"It's ok, it's ok" Carlos says noticing the looks on our faces.

"His dressing is just being check" Logan tells us.

"Any change?" Kelly asks.

"None so far" Logan answers

"Griffin has said he'll get us any specialist in the world to treat him"

"There's nothing they can do" the doctor responds, over hearing us as he comes from James's room "he will come out of this himself"

"How long will it take?" Kendall questions him.

"It depends on him, hours, days, weeks"

"Is there really nothing we can do?"

"Just be there with him, talk to him. The signs for a full recovery are good, he's young and healthy, it just takes time"

"Doctor Hawk to theatre four, Doctor Hawk"

"Sorry I have to go" he smiles as he leaves us.


	6. Chapter 6

**KATIE POV**

Over the next four days we all take shifts visiting James. Gustavo and Kelly have managed to keep it out of the press, as the tour had ended and BTR were scheduled to be on a post tour holiday, this means we can concentrate on James without having to worry about the fans and them being upset. The police have informed us that the stalker admitted everything and has agreed to a plea deal which means we won't have to appear in court.

One morning sitting at breakfast with Logan, I ask him was there anything we could do.

"I've researched it Katie and some people have woken up by music. So Kendall and Carlos have brought in his ipod and are going to play songs to him today"

"Anything else?"

"Well other people have woken by things from their every day life"

"That's it" I shout smiling at him.

"What?" Logan looks at me anxiously.

"We've treated him like a patient not like James"

"Still, What?" Logan looks at me eyebrow raised.

"It's James" I tell him "we need to bring him his lucky comb, mirror and 'Cuda products, tell him he's pale, comment on the pretty female doctors and nurses that are around, tell him his hair is a mess"

"Katie that, that just might work according to research a women in the UK woke up after a month in a coma when her children started arguing in her room over the remote"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go to his loft and get his stuff"

Logan and I walk into his room.

"Look at him Logan, I told you his tan is fading"

"What are you guys doing, be nice, he's sick" Carlos whines.

"Katie has come up with a plan based on research I've done" Logan tells him "we need to treat him as we normally would to snap him out of it"

"Will it work?" Kendall asks looking at Logan.

"Not sure but it's worth a try"

"Ok, let's do this"

"His hair really is a mess" I tell Carlos.

"Never mind him, did you see the nurse on the ward next store" Carlos smiles turning to Logan

"Yeah I was thinking I might use James's lucky comb and go in there and talk to her"

I grasp Logan's arm and point to James's hand which has started to twitch.

"Keep going" Kendall whispers

"Yeah, well with this lucky comb and some 'Cuda, I think I probably could get a date"

"And with James lying there and his washboard abs fading, that leaves all those pretty doctors and nurses for us" Carlos says with glee.

"No one, no one is dating a nurse around here but me"

"James you said no one twice" I say laughing, delighted to here his voice.

"You bet I did" he answers with a smile.

"I'll get the doctor" Logan shouts as he runs out the door.

"Welcome back to us Mr. Diamond" the doctor says returning with Logan, turning to us "do you mind stepping outside while I check his vitals"

"You did it baby sister" Kendall says hugging me.

"It was based on Logan's research and I owed James for saving me"

"James is back! James is back!" Carlos is yelling while bouncing up and down and hugging Logan.

"Ok you can go back in but he is still very weak so he may fall asleep" the doctor tells us as he leaves the room.

We walk into the room to see James sitting there smiling "So guys, what have I missed"

We sit around filling him in on what happened, he pales hearing the details but is relieved when he finds out his attacker is locked up.


	7. Chapter 7

**KATIE POV**

Over the next few days James improves and moves from ICU to a general ward. His mom decides not to come as he is getting better. So ten days after the attack James is being released from hospital. And after a discussion between Logan and his doctors it's agreed he can't be left on his own due to his injury.

"He can stay with me" I tell the guys in the car on the way to collect him.

"No way, no way is James staying with you baby sister" Kendall yells at me, while muttering to himself about reputation. _Who's I think to myself mine or James._

"He is and here's why! Your lovely fiancée is arriving back tonight and I don't see James wanting to sit around for the reunion and he'd probably cramp yours and Jo's style. Logan is flying in the morning to New York for his long weekend with Camille, he can't miss that, he hasn't seen her in six weeks. And Carlos is doing the murder mystery week with Jennifer, are you gong to tell her he can't be there? Well are you?" I say looking at Kendall "So that leaves me"

"But it's James" he moans.

"Yes Kendall"

"He has been cooped up for ten days plus the time on tour"

"I think I can cope with his flirting and be honest do you think he's fit enough to try anything and secondly I'm not really his type"

"I don't know Katie, James has changed a lot recently. We tried to fix him up on tour but he said he couldn't go out as he had an important text to send" Logan says with Carlos nodding alongside him.

"It will be fine and if he annoys me I'll just poke his side" I say laughing.

But then a thought flashes across my mind, was it the text to me that was so important, was I the one that caused James Diamond to turn down a date. We arrive and the hospital, Kendall was still sulking after the guys agreed James should stay with me. We are met at the door by Kelly and Gustavo pushing James in a wheelchair.

"Get me out of here" he pleads.

"Why the big hurry?" Kendall asks

"Gustavo started calling the nurses dogs and demanding they hurry up with the paperwork" Kelly sighs "So they're kinda mad at us"

"Come on let's get out of here before there is more trouble" Logan grabs James's bag while Kendall and Carlos help him from the wheelchair to the car.

"Don't forget dogs, you're back in the studio in five days" Gustavo yells as we drive off.

"Can't wait" James yells back.

"WHAT?" We all look at him.

"I can't, I've been in hospital for ten days, it will be good to get back to the studio and I have a few lyrics so for a song idea"

"Ok, if you're sure but we'll need to check with the doctor"

"Yes Dr. Mitchell, seriously Logan I'll be fine" James answers with a smile.

We pull into the garage and make our way to my loft.

"Why are we going to Katie's" James asks only noticing as I put my key in the door.

"You need help while you still have stitches and Katie is going to be looking after you" Kendall mutters grumpily.

"We've moved your bedroom stuff into her spare room" Carlos tells him "It'll will be like home"

"Mmmmmm so Katie you're my new nurse, well that is an improvement. Do you have a uniform?" He says flashing be a grin.

"That's it, change of plan" Kendall grabs James's bag.

"Kendall I'm joking, I'll be on my best behaviour"

"Kendall, it's fine I can handle him" I look at him sincerely, ignoring James's grin "and he is only joking"

"Ok but one move and you'll wish your were still asleep in hospital" Kendall growled at James.

"Scout's honour"

"You weren't in the Scouts" Carlos whispers.

"Shhh" James replies elbowing him in the ribs.

After James's bags are left in my spare room, Carlos and Logan go to pack for their trips and Kendall leaves to make dinner for Jo.

"Katie, I'm only two floors up, if you need me" Kendall tells me as he is leaving.

"I'll be fine big brother and if you're not careful you'll be divorced before you're married, now go" I saying pushing him out the door.

I turn back to see James sitting on my sofa still looking a little pale and a bit tired.

"James I think you should have a nap, it's been a stressful day"

"I'm fine Katie maybe just a little tired but a couple of hours watching this Castle marathon" he points to the television "And veggie out will help"

"If you're sure" I say biting my lip.

"I am"

"Ok, then I suppose as your nurse I should provide hydration and nourishment" I smile "What would you like?"

"A pink smoothie and popcorn of course"

He settles down to watch the tv while I go to the kitchen to prepare his snack.

"Here you go" placing the smoothie and popcorn on the table in front of him and start to walk away.

"Kaaatie please stay" his pleas looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok but if you feel tired or want to lie down you'll let me know"

"I will scouts honour"

"James! I know you weren't a scout" He laughs and holds out his arm on his good side for me to sit under.

I sit down and am instantly enveloped by his scent. I shiver getting a flash back of the attack. He notices something is wrong, mutes the tv and looks at me.

"What's wrong" he asks seriously.

"The last time you held me, it got you stabbed" I say quietly "It's all my fault you got hurt"

"Katie" he starts to speak slowly "This is not your fault, it's the weirdo who decided I was hers, did this. She was the one carrying the knife not you. Don't you ever EVER blame yourself. Promise me that you won't keep thinking this is your fault" he looks directly into my eyes "promise me" he whispers.

"I promise, scouts honour" I reply smiling.

"Good" he bends down and kisses my cheek "Ok, back to Castle"

A couples hours later James heads to bed and I begin to tidy up.

"Katie" he calls from the spare room.

"Yes James" I answer.

"Can you come here for a minute"

"Sure, what is it?" asking from the bedroom door.

"Can you explain these" he says holding his phone "I've only had a chance to look at my phone now and I seem to have 28 messages from you"

I look at him sitting on the bed staring at his phone and answer "there is a good morning and good night message each day you were in the hospital, just like the ones you sent me from tour. It, it" I stumble feeling the emotions from the past few days "it helped me feel close to you like you'd be home soon"

"Well, I'm home now so I guess you'll just have to settle for saying good morning and good night in person"

"I think I can handle that" I say hugging him gently "night Jamie"

"Night Katie"


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning I wake feeling the best I have since the attack happened, heading to the kitchen I start to make breakfast. James walks in shirtless, _WOW _he may have been in hospital for two weeks but his abs are still rock hard. _Did I just think that, really!_I feel myself blushing.

"Katie we have a problem" _We do, _I think to myself wondering _how long will it take you to recover enough for me to jumps your bones! Oh my God! _Where are these thoughts springing from I know I have always had a crush on him but this, this is new.

"What's the problem James?" I ask as calmly as I can we these thoughts running around my head.

"My hair" he pouts.

"Your hair?" I stare at him blankly.

"Yes my hair, I can not have a shower or bath due to my stitches, which I can work around for my body" I feel myself starting to blush again at the body comment "but how can I wash my hair?"

"I'll do it for you" I tell him "We'll bring a chair in from the kitchen and I'll wash it like they would at a salon"

"Perfect, we'll have breakfast first" he says smiling.

**JAMES POV**

Next morning I wake and the first thing on my mind is Katie and the plan to get her to date me. About six months ago I realised Katie was the one for me, like Kendall, Logan and Carlos I wanted someone special in my life and as I thought about it, it wasn't just someone I wanted, it was Katie. She made me feel like a whole person, not just 'the face', 'the abs' or 'the hair' and unlike most of my dates which were filled with shallow Hollywood talk time with Katie was filled with conversation, laughter and fun. And Katie has grown-up to be one of the most of the beautiful women I have ever seen. She was stunning, a petite brunette with big chocolate-brown eyes. I hear a noise in the kitchen so I make my way out.

"Katie we have a problem" I tell her

She stares at me blankly "What's the problem James?"

"My hair" I reply with my signature Diamond pout.

"Your hair?"

I explain the issue and she starts to blush. ___I'm _I making her blush?

After agreeing to wash my hair we have breakfast.

I'm now sitting on a chair in the bathroom, Katie is getting my products ready 'Cuda Volumising Shampoo and Light Reflecting conditioner. As she leans over to turn on the water I realise I can see down her shirt - she is wear a sexy red bra. Oh dear, I can feel certain parts of me reacting to this view, _Glad to see little James hasn't been affected by the attack._

"The water isn't too hot is it, James?" Katie asks with a tone of concentration in her voice.

"No, the water is fine" _you're the one that's hot, I think to myself._

I close my eyes and try not to think of her standing over me. Her hands feel wonderful massaging my hair. _Think of something else James! I yell to myself._

"What are you humming" She suddenly asks, I hadn't realised I wa humming.

"Katie's song" I answer as a reflex, my eyes shooting open.

"What?" looking at me, her hands stopping what they were doing.

"Your song"

"You wrote me a song?"

"Yes but before you start with the big eyes, pouting or plotting you are not hearing it until we've recorded it"

"But"

"No buts and I'll tell Kendall about your Kendall Knight bootlegging operation online if you keep asking" I smile "Now hair!"

"Fine"

**JAMES POV(4 days later)**

All the guys are due to call over for a pre-studio meeting, we are deciding what songs we want to record tomorrow with Gustavo. Just as they arrive Katie and I are sorting out snacks and drinks.

"Ahhh, look at the happy couple" Carlos smiles hugging Katie.

"You guys really do look like an old married couple" Logan chuckles "She's domesticated you James"

"There's no other couple stuff going on I should know about, is there" Kendall asks while glaring at James.

"BIG BROTHER" Katie responds blushing "Go have your meeting, I'm going out to grab some more food, laters"

"Katie"

"Yes Carlos I'll bring you back corndogs"

"You're the best! James maybe you should marry her" he says slapping my shoulder "She'd be the best wife and you and Kendall would be real brothers"

"Maybe I will" I mutter.

"What? What? What did you just say James" Kendall asks.

"Nothing" I have a song I say changing the subject.

"Ok let's hear it" Logan says noticing the tension coming from Kendall.

"It's not finished, I've only a few lyrics but here you go

So tell me who am I supposed to be

What I gotta do to get you close to me

if I run away tonight will you follow me

And now it's time I gotta make a move

we could be together if you only knew

cause life's too short and we got nothing to lose

I can't seem to get you out of my mind

and I ain't gonna stop till I make you mine

"Oh yeah" Carlos shouts "that's amazing so far" punching me again on the shoulder.

"Who can't you get out of your mind" Kendall asks me seriously.

"What?"

"Well the lyric says you can't get someone out of your mind. Just wondering who it is"

"Katie"

"Ooooooooohhh!" Carlos whispers to Logan "Fight"

"No fight" Kendall looks at me "your risked your life for her, you turned down dates to send her messages from tour and you have respected me and her enough not to try anything over the past few days"

"So" I ask questioningly.

"So you can date my baby sister, but hurt her and I'll kill you"

"Me too"

"And me" Carlos and Logan join in.

I nod " I won't, I promise"

"As for the song I think I have some lyrics that might work with it but it won't end up as a love song"

**KATIE POV**

I arrive back and the guys have gone, there is a note on the counter.

_Meet me on the roof at 7.30, James xo_

At 7.30 I make my way on to the roof and there is a pathway of candles leading me to James, who is standing holding out his hand to me. I take his hand and music starts he pulls me close.

"Can I have this dance?" he whispers to me

"Yes, it's beautiful up here" I say as we start to turn and I see the candles everywhere "how did you set this up? There most be hundreds of candles"

"I had help"

"The guys helped you, even Kendall?"

"Yes, he told me if I was going to date his baby sister I better start right and I know after the attack you probably didn't want to go out publicly"

"Date me?"

"Well I would have said marry but it's only our first date"

"I don't mind you saying marry as I kiss him"

END


End file.
